


Like Last Summer

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Majo no Takkyuubin | Kiki's Delivery Service
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:39:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Kiki prepares to visit home.





	Like Last Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own Kiki's Delivery Service nor am I profiting off this.

“Jiji had another litter?” Tombo exclaims as a kitten dips its face into his milk glass, “When did this happen?”

Kiki hoists another suitcase onto her bed with a loud groan. Her cheeks are beginning to flush pink despite the open window. 

“Lily actually had the litter,” she snickers, “This will be their last one, though. My parents are paying half the vet bill to have Jiji fixed.” 

Defeated, the kitten mewls and wanders away from his milk glass. 

“Will Osono be looking after the kittens?” 

“I was actually hoping you’d help Lily look after the kittens.” 

“Like last summer?”


End file.
